Many systems using digital data need to convert an analog signal to digital data for further use. Converting analog data to digital data may require a clock synchronized with the analog data.
Often, in data communication or transmission systems, data is formatted with timing information which may be retrieved in order to establish a clock that has the same frequency and phase offset as the data. The schematic block diagram shown in FIG. 1 is one way in which the clock may be synchronized with the data. ADC 101 receives a signal from the transducing head and a clock signal from interpolator 103 for converting the analog signal from the transducing head to a digital signal. The ADC 101 provides a signal to the timing loop control 102, which in turn provides an adjusted clock to the interpolator 103.
FIG. 2 shows one schematic representation of the interpolator 103. The adjusted clock, CLK A, provides an input to a phase delay circuit 201. A second clock, CLK B, is generated having the same frequency as CLK A but with a fixed phase delay or offset of between 0 and π/2. Each CLK A and CLK B also provide inputs to a selection circuit 202, which determines when to switch from CLK A to CLK B and directs a multiplexer 203 to provide either CLK A or CLK B as the reference clock.
FIG. 3 shows the relation between CLK A and CLK B. The phase offset is depicted as π/2, although the phase offset may be any value between 0 and π/2. When the selection circuit switches from CLK A to CLKB, a “glitch,” which is an unwanted pulse of a short duration that interferes with the operation of process circuitry such as the ADC, may occur. The switching between CLK A and CLK B may occur at any time during either clock cycle. As a result, sometimes a glitch may occur, but sometimes not.
Looking at this phenomenon in a little more detail, the interpolator 103 provides a reference clock based upon either CLK A or CLK B. The reference clock is high when the clock from which it is based is high. For example, if the transition occurs when CLK A is low and CLK B is high, the reference clock also goes high for the remainder of the CLK B cycle, thereby generating a glitch. Likewise, if the transition occurs when CLK A is high and CLK B is low, the reference clock also goes high for the remainder of the CLK A cycle, and once again, a glitch will result. If the transition occurs when CLK A and CLK B are both either high or low, no glitch is produced. A desired reference clock signal having a transition from CLK A to CLK B does not have pulses of short duration (glitches), but instead lengthens the cycle in which the transition occurs.
Therefore, a need exists for a circuit to remove glitches from a clock signal, to improve the operational reliability of subsequent circuits which depend on a stable clock signal.